Découvrir la peur de soi-même
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR 1 : Alors que son idée pour donner une leçon à son frère se retourne contre lui, Loki découvre une peur qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Thor 1 : Alors que son idée pour donner une leçon à son frère se retourne contre lui, Loki découvre une peur qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir.**

 **Alors pour changer un peu, ce court OS, vient d'un gif partagé par Dina d'où est tiré la photo qui sert de couverture à la fic.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.** \- Doc Manager

* * *

 _ **Découvrir la peur de soi-même**_

Loki était un spécialiste pour mentir et manipuler les gens, c'était bien dans ses attributions, non ? Il était le Dieu de la ruse, de la tromperie, du mensonge et de la duperie… C'était son fond de commerce finalement. Il aimait faire passer des messages par des actions bien préparées ou qu'il croyait à tort bien préparées, se corrigea-t-il de lui-même.

Parce que c'était très précisément l'exact reflet de ce qui se passait dans sa tête alors qu'il était en train de suivre son frère et ses amis sur Jotunheim. Il avait tout préparé, espérant que cette incursion ferait comprendre à son frère qu'il y avait des choses à assimiler avant de monter sur le trône, comme la diplomatie, l'humilité, l'abnégation, la tolérance et la mansuétude, mais tout ne s'était pas passé du tout comme il le voulait !

Loki avait sans doute un peu trop négligé la réaction pleine de rage et de fureur de son aîné. Pourtant, il le connaissait bon sang ! Il le pratiquait depuis presque 1500 ans ! Il ne devrait plus être surpris par ses réactions disproportionnées pleines de bruit et de violence. C'était bien ça le problème ! Ce comportement précis qu'il avait voulu lui faire changer.

En parlant d'Odin, il avait espéré que son frère renonce à son projet. Il ne l'imaginait pas enfreindre les ordres de leur père, c'était pour lui ça, normalement et non pour Thor et pourtant… Pourtant, cette fois il était tellement fou de rage qu'il était prêt à tout. Loki en avait été surpris comme il avait été étonné qu'il lui demande de le suivre dans leur projet totalement farfelu. La preuve, il avait sursauté avant de se lever d'un bond pour lui dire que bien évidement, il viendrait ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'accompagner, lui qui était la cause de cette stupidité ? Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour tenter de le raisonner et le protéger ! Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et il avait si peu confiance en ses amis, qui au passage, parurent plus contrariés que ravis qu'il les accompagne.

Le jeune prince savait aussi qu'attaquer de front Jotunheim pouvait se retourner contre eux et il prit une assurance en demandant au garde de prévenir Odin. Si cela tournait mal, ils auraient grand besoin du soutien de leur père.

L'arrivée sur cette terre gelée, qu'il n'avait jamais appréciée, le fit frissonner. Non pas à cause du froid, il ne l'avait jamais craint, mais de l'ambiance. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait toujours fais monter sa méfiance et sa peur dès qu'il posait un pied ici. Une crainte qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Loki secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Il fallait qu'il fasse faire demi-tour à son frère et qu'il ramène tout le monde en vie. Il pensa avoir réussi juste au moment où les géants des glaces firent la réflexion de trop ! Sans poser les yeux sur son frère, Loki savait que tout allait dégénérer et un juron lui échappa. Ce n'était pas habituel, mais cela montrait toute sa frustration. Il voulait éviter ce combat, mais il avait échoué. Cela faisait déjà deux fois aujourd'hui, deux fois de trop pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouva en pleine bataille.

Loki ne craignait pas de se battre. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème, contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient. Tant qu'il pouvait user à loisir de sa magie, ce n'était pas un problème, bien au contraire ! Le jeune homme savait se battre et il devenait bon… Maintenant qu'il avait la pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, il était bon. Entre ses illusions, sa force et sa résistance, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, dans le fracas de la bataille, il tentait surtout de protéger tout le monde, ne souhaitant pas que cette histoire se termine dans le sang. Ce n'était pas son but, surtout pas.

Entre les pièges et les lames de glaces, il élimina un certain nombre de géants de glace avec une facilité déconcertante, sauvant au passage la vie de tous les compagnons de son frère. Un peu plus loin, il entendit Volstagg hurler qu'ils ne devaient pas les laisser les toucher. Le jeune homme enregistra l'information, mais cela le déconcentra quelques secondes… Même pas en fait… Quelques fractions de secondes, mais ce fut suffisant.

L'adversaire en face de lui agrippa la main du jeune sorcier. Loki sursauta. Les cris de Volstagg résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Il s'attendait donc à ressentir de la souffrance, mais ce qui se passa fut encore pire…

Lorsque les doigts du Jotun se refermèrent sur son bras, il devint bleu et semblable à celui de son assaillant. Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement pendant qu'un frisson le parcourut. De l'incompréhension se lut sur son visage, de l'incompréhension, de la surprise et de la peur… La peur de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, la peur de comprendre ce qu'il était… La peur de lui-même… Quelle étrange sensation !

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Son ennemi était troublé lui aussi, c'était le moment de prendre l'avantage et avant que le géant des glaces ne réagisse, il lui planta une lame dans le cœur, lui ôtant la vie avant qu'il ne prévienne les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Lorsque le corps de son ennemi s'effondra à ses pieds, Loki regarda avec anxiété autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un venait de remarquer ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le reste du combat s'était déroulé dans une sorte de brouillard. Il se rappela avoir hurlé à son frère qu'il fallait partir sans réel succès et de l'avoir maudit mentalement dans le même temps pour aimer autant les combats. Il se rappela de leur père, arrivant juste à temps pour les sauver, comme il l'avait espéré et il se souvint aussi de la dispute… De la dispute violente qui opposa ces deux hommes qu'il aimait et qui étaient en train de se déchirer. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, pas ça, pas cette violence entre eux. Encore bouleversé par sa découverte, il tenta bien de les séparer, mais aucun des deux ne fit attention à lui… C'était si normal… Si compréhensible… Qui écouterait un monstre ?

...

Et Thor avait été banni.

...

Et Loki avait couru à sa chambre… pour se retrouver seul et pour hurler ! Hurler en voyant son bras parfaitement intact… Hurler parce que tout cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication.

Ses jambes flageolèrent et il se rattrapa à sa commode, levant la tête pour se regarder dans la glace. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, cherchant à faire apparaître le bleu sous le rose de sa peau asgardienne, mais rien ne se produisit. Loki frémit et d'un geste rageur, il envoya rouler au sol tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Fioles, livres et objets décoratifs se brisèrent par terre ou se déchirèrent. Loki poussa un nouveau cri de rage et cette fois, ses jambes cédèrent.

Le jeune homme tomba assis sur le sol de sa chambre, au milieu des débris pendant que les larmes surgissaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Des larmes violentes qui le firent trembler des pieds à la tête pendant qu'il prenait conscience de la vérité

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi ?

Loki leva les mains, les observant trembler comme des feuilles pendant qu'il tentait en vain de se concentrer pour faire changer leur couleur, mais, une nouvelle fois, sa magie ne lui obéit pas. Le jeune homme les laissa retomber et appuya sa tête à l'arrière avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer à pleurer.

Une explication… Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible et elle lui donnait la nausée… Un monstre… Il n'était qu'un monstre, ce qui expliquait l'indifférence de son père ou de son frère… Une indifférence qu'il méritait comme tous les monstres de son espèce…

Un monstre…

Un monstre de cauchemar…

Un monstre qui servait à effrayer les enfants...

Loki releva de nouveau ses mains pour les regarder. Elles tremblaient moins, mais ce fut la peur qui se mit à lui vriller l'estomac… La peur de lui-même… Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment l'un de ces monstres dont son père expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre comment il les avait vaincu, tué et humilié ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment l'un de ces monstres que son frère avait juré de tuer jusqu'au dernier ?

Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou.

Il devait savoir…

Alors, il s'était redressé. Il avait caché sa douleur et sa peur derrière un masque et il était sorti de sa chambre.

...

Un peu inquiet pour les amis de son frère, ce qui était paradoxal vue la manière dont ils se moquaient de lui la plupart du temps, il était passé les voir, mais il n'était pas parvenu à les supporter très longtemps… Il était donc rapidement sorti de la chambre de guérison, les laissant sur place, tout en sachant très bien que son attitude allait lui attirer tout un tas de réflexions désagréables, mais c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il avait l'impression qu'ils savaient, que leurs regards voyaient sa peau bleue…sa peau bleue comme… comme celle d'un Jotun…

...

D'un pas rapide, Loki avait gagné les Caves d'Odin, passant devant les gardes sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, c'était normal parce que le jeune homme excellait dans l'art de se dissimuler.

A l'entrée, il avait ralenti. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mais il était presque incapable de marcher tellement il se sentait mal. Il lutta à la fois contre les vertiges, la nausée, la peur et se rapprocha enfin du piédestal sur lequel se trouvait le Coffre des Hivers Anciens. Il frémit et leva les mains.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il empoigna le coffret, observant sa peau bleuir et révéler ce qui lui faisait si peur… Il ne s'était pas trompé… Un monstre… Il était un monstre et cette constatation le brisa en deux, pendant que la peur monter d'un cran. Une peur terrible… Une peur qui ne le quittait pas depuis Jotunheim et qui montait encore d'un cran. Une peur qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir.

La peur de soi-même…

.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'avais envie de me pencher sur ce moment où Loki découvre qu'il est un monstre. En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Et auquel cas, pensez à la review!**


End file.
